


Music Is The Best Thing To Do Smutty Things To

by checkmarksonbedposts



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmarksonbedposts/pseuds/checkmarksonbedposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers go to a gig and blow jobs happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Is The Best Thing To Do Smutty Things To

**Author's Note:**

> wow i really can't write sex very well  
> idk this came to me when i was supposed to be revising biology. this sort of counts doesn't it, it's technically biology??? no one else has read over it so if something is wrong tell me and i'll sort it. okay thank you and good night

There was a lot of things that confused Steve about 'the future' (he only really called it that when he thought no one could hear him because all the others poked fun at him for it. Let's face it, Steve doesn't really voice if that kind of thing that distressed him) but concerts were one of the top things that did. Steve just couldn't understand why people would pay to be pushed about to music you were supposed to be enjoying. He had been to concerts, before he was frozen, but they were sitting down concerts. Steve had already told a guy off for pushing into a girl that had done nothing to him, only to receive a "fuck off it's a gig" spat at him, armed with a glare.

"We were just talking to the security, the should be on in like a half hour," Natasha said, stealing a sip of Thor's beer when he was looking the other way.

“Was that before or after you had a make out session with Clint behind the merch stall?” Tony smirked, taking a gulp of his own beer. Bruce chuckled and Tony raised a cocky eyebrow.

“None of your business, Stark,” Natasha said coolly while Clint grinned sheepishly at him.

-

Steve had been excited at the prospect of going to a gig, especially as it was to see Halestorm. They were the one band all the Avengers agreed on. Tony liked them because it was rock, and in his words ‘you can’t go wrong with rock’. Steve, Clint and Bruce thought the singer was gorgeous, although Steve and Bruce liked the music a tiny bit more than Clint. Natasha liked them because she thought that the singer was a total badass and wanted to become friends with her because she thought they’d get along. No one knew if Thor actually liked them or if he just didn’t really understand what was going on. They all knew Loki was only there because Thor had wanted to him to ‘experience this wonderful Midgardian event with him’, so they weren’t too bothered about him being there. 

Steve wasn't so sure now though. The concerts he was used to were in vast concert halls where you sat and listened quietly, not in a dimly lit room that had a floor sticky with either beer or piss, and Steve didn't want to know which. Plus the music always sounded just that bit better than anything else because Steve knew that his mother had scrimped and saved all year just to afford it. 

Tony saw that Steve had an uneasy look on his face and when the others were in a heated discussion about whether the support band sucked or not (they did), Tony wove himself through bodies until he got to Steve.

"It'll be fun you know, gigs aren't that bad," Tony smiled.

"It seems like a lot of pushing for no reason, that's all," Steve mumbled. Which was actually just speaking normally because that is the equivalent to mumbling at a gig.

"Wow man, this is tame compared to some gigs you could have gone to. Remind me to take you to an AC/DC gig the next time they're touring," Tony laughed, placing a comforting hand on Steve's shoulders. It felt electric and Steve almost pulled away, until he realized that that wasn't friendly-type behavior. Anyway, he just blamed being touched by Tony feeling electric on other things, and in this case he blamed it on the heavy vibrations coming from the speakers. 

And although Steve had read up on how far equality had come, and had accepted that yes, he was gay, he still felt that he shouldn't have those kinds of feelings about the other man. Didn't stop him jerking off in the shower thinking about him though.

"Is that the one with Axl Lilly or something?" and Steve thought it really shouldn't be this hard to keep his voice steady.

Tony laughed again. "Rose. And no, he's Guns 'N' Roses. Angus Young and Brian Johnson for AC/DC. Still, Bon Scott was a total legend."

Steve made a voice of vague agreeance.

"You will enjoy this, Steve, it'll be a bit different to the concerts you had back then, but you'll love it just the same. I'll even have JARVIS do a check to see if there's any old style ones on soon. And we'll go, no matter where or when it is, if that'll make you happy," Tony said, a sheepish smile plastered over his face. Steve turned to him with a softened expression.

"You'd really do that for me?" Steve questioned.

"Well, why not? You must miss the forties a lot more than you let on, and we're friends, so of course I would," Tony shrugged, as if he was offering to go buy milk from the corner shop, rather than offering to spend a lot of money on something he didn't need to.

-

It was true however, that they were friends now. Obviously when they were first introduced there was a lot of tension that caused an uneasy dynamic for the team. They both denied that it got in the way of their work - which is true in a way, it worked out in the end - but it did cause a few problems beforehand.

For Tony it was because Captain America was not all his 8 year old self envisioned. He saw all the bad bits about Captain America, rather than all the good bits his dad had told him about. Even if he could see the good bits though, he would have disregarded them because this was the guy that his dad loved more than him, which Tony could just not compare to.

For Steve it was because Tony was everything he didn't like in a person. Plus he reminded Steve of Howard, and really, Steve wasn't Howard's biggest fan, despite what other people thought. That opinion changed however when Tony risked his life to save everyone and Steve had never felt more of a jerk.

Their friendship status changed quickly though when Steve apologized, to which Tony just replied "Well, I'm not really totally innocent in this am I?" and apology pizza was eaten with the rest of the team. They were somewhat best friends.

-

Now Steve looked at him with big eyes. "Thank you," he said, and then gripped Tony in a hug.

"Whoa there, big guy," Tony spluttered. "Kinda can't breathe here."

Steve released him with an embarrassed flush of his cheeks. "Sorry. But really, thank you."

"It's fine man."

They looked at each other awkwardly for a very long minute before Tony coughed to break the silence.

"So um, do you wanna go get a drink from the bar?" he said, the words catching in his throat/

"Yeah, sure," Steve said, equally as awkward.

-

And neither of them were sure when or how it happened, but somehow they both ended up in a stall in the men's room, with Tony on his knees, his mouth around Steve's cock.

"Oh God, T-Tony," Steve moaned, arching his back against the wall/

Tony huffed a laugh against Steve's length. Steve moaned louder which caused Tony to smile.

"You like that?" Tony said in a sultry voice, licking a stripe up the underside of his cock.

"Oh God, s-so much."

Tony teased the head and moved his hands to play with Steve's balls. He took Steve deeper, until he touched the back of his throat (Tony had got rid of his gag reflex back in college) and Steve writhed against the wall, causing him to buck into Tony's mouth, which Tony just rolled with.

"Jesus, f-fucking Christ!"

"I don't think he would like it that you're using his name in vain," Tony smirked before going back to Steve's cock.

"He also p-probably wouldn't w-want me getting a blow job off of a man, b-but here I am."

Inwardly Steve was about to die. Not just because of the pleasure, although that did play a huge part in it. But it was also because Tony seemed to be reciprocating the feelings Steve had for the other man, and that thought blew Steve's mind.

"Man, Captain fucking America, making jokes while getting his dick sucked, never thought I'd see the day," Tony chuckled.

Steve threaded his hands through Tony's hair and guided him back to his cock. "Don't stop now."

Tony hummed in agreeance, the vibrations on Steve's dick making him writhe with pleasure. Tony undid his belt while tonguing at Steve's slit, and then slid his hand into his boxers and started to pump his own erection in time with the bobs of his head. Steve suddenly jerked and came with a loud moan, Tony following a few seconds later, because wow, Steve looked fucking hot getting sucked off.

_

Tony redid his pants up and then redid Steve's as well because he looked as if he couldn't operate properly just yet. 

"Have you not had a blow job before?" Tony asked, expecting a no; Steve was in the army, when did he have the chance?

"No, just hand jobs," Steve said, smirking because he knew Tony expected him to have no experience what so ever.

"Really? Who?" Tony imagined a young soldier, gazing intently at Steve's lust filled eyes - that still managed to look soft somehow, trailing his hands up under Steve's shirt, jerking him off furiously.

"Bucky."

And if Tony had had a drink in his mouth he would have spat it everywhere. "Bucky?" he exclaimed. His thoughts turned to dust instantly. "But you always talk about how much of a hit he was with the ladies, like me," Tony smirked.

"Yeah, well, maybe that's why I had a crush on him, same with you-," said Steve.

"Wait, what?" Tony asked.

"-forbidden fruit and all that," Steve continued as if he hadn't been uninterrupted. "And in the army, he didn't have access to large amounts of willing dames. He didn't know about my crush so it didn't matter. We had to be quick though, we didn't get too much private time."

"Go back to the crush on me bit," Tony said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh! Did I say that out loud?" Steve turned a deep shade of scarlet. "Um, I like you? It's no big deal, just a crush," Steve babbled. "Anyway, we should go, the others will be wondering where we are and the band will have started," Steve rushed, trying to open the door and resolving to never speak to Tony again.

Tony grabbed his arm. "No way am I going to let you go that quickly Jesus Christ." He spun Steve round and kissed him, noticing how Steve's breath caught in his throat. The kiss deepened when Tony licked at Steve's lips and they both moaned into it. 

They broke apart and stared at each other.

"Usually I woo a girl first before I get into her pants," Tony smirked.

"There's still time for that yet," Steve smirked back.

"Movie then dinner tomorrow then?" Tony said.

Steve smiled and brought Tony in for another kiss.


End file.
